A Hockey Story for Possibly any Age
by Smilingbrian
Summary: A story about a Pee Wee hockey league in Wisconsin, where a high scoring, over-stacked, consistently winning Ice Hawks are force to split up amongst the other teams for equal playing and opportunity for all teams. Coach Jack Hobbes joins forces with a former player of his Bill Packer along with Hobbes' star players who join a team with a lack of many things. Overall, it's a start.


Chapter 1- Change of Plans

In the state of Wisconsin, a pee-wee hockey league roams as kids of 11-12 play with their hearts, demonstrate their supreme or lack of skill. Some are winners while others suffer defeat. Another season is on their way with 5 games out of the way and the records stand in a popular division with the consistently winning, high scoring, heavily powered ice hawks coached by the success from Coach Jack Hobbes, who also coaches high school hockey as well and is very successful in that department. He has his team in its usual first place as 5-0, followed by the Eagles who are 4-1, Cougars and Lightning are 3-2, the Huskies are 2-3 and the Engineers are 0-5. The engineers just suffered their fifth loss in a row and their coach just bawled them out and quit. The representatives of the league are searching for a temporary or permanent replacement. At the same time, they have uneven teams in a division and are deciding on which team to cut and divvy the players up on the other teams if roster spots are available. As for a solution, they found someone who use to play in the league named Bill Packer, who only agreed because his nephew Bobby Robinson is on the team now.

Bill and Bobby are in the arena making their way to the teams change room.

"Man, this is great of you coaching my team, Uncle Bill", says Bobby cheerfully.

"Thanks, Bobby but I think this is temporary, they told me this team is 0-5 and has done poorly every game, the league representatives also said they have an uneven amount of teams on one side, they're deciding on which team to cut and divvy up the players with the other teams with empty spots and this team is the likely candidate" Bill says practically.

All of a sudden Bill stops like he's seen a ghost, Bobby notices and shows concern "You alright, Uncle?"

Bill finally snaps out of it and says "Uh, yeah, hey why don't you get ready for the game, I'll be only a few minutes" Bobby walks to the dressing room, Bill then looks around the arena at all the banners, division titles and championships, mostly one by the ice-hawks, year after year. He then comes across a year where they didn't get anything, had their worst record ever, Bill lowers his head and is noticed by an older man.

"Bill, Billy Packer, is that you?" says the stranger.

Bill turns and notices him immediately "Coach Hobbes".

"Yep but you can call me Jack since we're both adults now" says Hobbes. "Man, it's been a long time since I've seen you, what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm coaching the Engineers team" Bill says.

"Well, whatever for?" Hobbes says surprisingly.

"My nephew is new to the area, his mother wanted me to keep an eye on him in the game and a coaching job opened up, so I took it" Bill explains.

"Bill, I could've given him a spot on my team, you know. Of course he wouldn't be on the top line but if he had talent, he could be a second liner, he's a forward? Hobbes asks.

"Yes, he's a winger but he can be a center man if he needs to be" Bill says proudly.

"I bet he played right wing like you did" Hobbes asks. Bill nods and Reilly looks out onto the ice, "Yes, you had good years on my team, scored goals, made plays, I'm surprised you didn't go all the way but I guess pressure was too much for you and taking on bigger roles when I wanted you too, if you know what I mean".

Bill shamefully agrees "If you're referring to my season as captain, where we went 3-22-5".

"Not to mention losing a division title which should be a guarantee for us plus not making the playoffs for the first time ever and therefore prevented us from another championship" Hobbes specifically points out. "Well, that's in the past, my team is 5-0 as usual and it's time to forget that empty hole on the wall and have a perfect season" Hobbes states confidently.

Bill gets curios and asks "You're team is that good".

"Bill, I think this roster is the best I ever had, look on the ice there, look at them practice, every one of them has some sort of skill but I have 3-4 players that are so good, they could go all the way. There's a kid named Ford that's good at the net, another named Richards good penalty killer and shorthanded goal scorer but my top line are potential NHL prospects, Tyler Granville, 97 the left wing, great stick handler, my center men Sullivan, my captain is one of the leaders in points and makes some sort of impact on the ice every game and finally Banks, a league leading goal scorer, has a nose for the puck, like you, not as good as you were but he doesn't give up, none of them do, they all have skill, talent, heart and drive to succeed-drive to win, well, I better let you get to your team, I suggest you give them pointers, they're going to need it, so long" says Hobbes as he walks to his teams bench.

Bill enters his teams dressing room, full of players with little talent or anything for that matter, he waves his arms "Alright, settle down, settle down there! Thank you, I'm Bill Packer, I'm your new coach, now I just saw the opposition out there and they look good, so let's get out there and show that we can be just as good and let's get a win, let's go!".

The team goes on the ice and attempts to takes shots on the goalie but they either miss the puck, the net, it doesn't look good. Eventually, the teams go to their benches, the ice- hawks get pumped chanting "GO BIG OR GO HOME" over and over again meanwhile at the Engineers bench, Bill gives a talk.

"Alright, I don't know any of your names and I'm sorry for that, I'll try and learn them fast, but aside from that, let's have a good game, on three, go team to. One, two, three, "Go, team…go" Bill and Bobby said loudly while the others said with little effort.

The starting lines line up for the faceoff, a kid named Johnny Sullivan, captain of the ice hawks, observes the team and has a chuckle, he notices an overweight kid named Omar Thomas and says "Hey burger body, this is no cake-walk, the fast food line up is outside" Omar takes insult but is hauled back by a kid named Jeffrey and another one named Tony. Johnny then waits for the faceoff against Connor Evans, he taps his stick on the ice "Hey Banks, Tyler, you know what to do" his wingers nod their head, Connor asks curiously "Uh, what does that mean, tapping the stick?" Johnny arrogantly responds "You'll find out". The referee then gets ready to drop the puck, he does, Johnny lifts Connor's stick, kicks the puck to Banks and bolds over Connor, Banks then speeds down the ice, goes around the back of the net and leaves the puck which is picked up by Tyler Granville who skates in the opposite direction, then turns to the net and passes the puck behind him, which goes to Johnny who takes a slap shot and sends it in the net, the score is 1-0 ice hawks.

Coach Hobbes claps and says "Yeah, way to play it Banks, nice drop off Tyler, excellent shot Johnny, that's the way to score".

The game goes on and the score gets worse, the Engineers can't get past centre ice without turning it over, some Ice hawk players score but it's mainly the power of Johnny Sullivan, Tyler Granville and Banks, who make great plays and score goal after goal. Bill looks disappointed and he raises to see the score of 12-0, Ice hawks, he says to his players on the bench "I didn't know the game would be like this".

Eventually, Bobby gets a break and dazzles around the opposition and in the end scores. His teammates cheer from the bench "Alright Bobby". Bobby skates to the bench but gets nailed from behind by Johnny. The referee calls it as interference and sends Johnny to the box. Bill excited says "Okay, we've got a power play, let's keep it in their end, alright".

The faceoff takes place in the opposition, Tyler Granville takes it with Banks as his winger, Granville up against Connor, wins the faceoff sending it forward and out to the blue line, Omar tries to get if but the speedy Banks, checks his stick and is on a breakaway shorthanded, he in alone and sends a bullet top corner and scores. His team's bench cheers "Yeah Banks", Hobbes pats him on the back when he celebrates his goal "That's the way, shorthanded, you saw it and attacked, that's the way of a hawk, Banks".

With a few minutes in the third, the score is 14-1, the refs consider closing it but let it go on with only two minutes left. However, Johnny and Banks are on a two on 1, they pass beautifully to each other, Johnny has the puck attempts to shoot but passes it across to Banks who taps it in the net. Hobbes again chants "That's the way, way to go Banks, and great pass Johnny". At last the game comes to end, the score is 15-1 for the Ice hawks, Hobbes huddles with his team "Alright, great performance but we should've had more but none the less, I saw hunger, I saw drive, great work. And my stars, Johnny 10 points in a game, new Hawks record and Banks 8 goals in a game, another new hawks record, alright let's go, boys! Hey Bill, don't worry, maybe you'll get'em next time".

Bill along with Bobby walk out of the rink but are approached by Connor and his mother Camille, who has a strong expression on her face. Connor stops Bill in his tracks "Coach, this is my mother, she wants to talk to you". Bill turns to his mother and says "Hello mam, what can I do for you?" Connor's mom angrily says "What was that? What kind of performance was that?" Bill honestly says "I don't know, I was a bit disappointed too but the Hawks are a good team as usual-

Connor's mom interrupts and says "They're too good, they're over-stacked and it's unfair to other teams like my sons for instance, my son told me every score of their game on the league site and it's appalling".

Bill a bit confused asks "What do you want me to do about it?"

Camille response by saying "Bring this to the league representatives, show them that's it's not fair and do something to even the teams out".

Bill gets intrigued by this and has Camille and Connor accompany him to the league representative's office, they enter the office and talk to the head representative "Mr. Moore! Mr. Moore!" Bill calls out. Mr. Moore asks them how he can be of service despite being busy.

Bill says "Mr. Moore, you know how you said you had one team too many, well, I have a way to fix it".

All of a sudden Coach Hobbes is called to the office confused as to what's going on, Mr. Moore asks him to sit down, which he does.

Hobbes asks "What's the reason for me being called up here, Mr. Moore?"

Moore response is "Jack, you've been coaching for as long as we can remember, you've developed future pro players, you've won many division titles, championships, you've taught your players many great things but I'm afraid we have a problem"

Hobbes confused asks "What problem, we're undefeated, we're 6-0, sir".

"I realize that but a parent of a player on the Engineers team said the amount of goals your team has recorded in six games is impressive, yet unfair to the other teams. Mrs. Evans informed me that your games scores have been 8-2, 7-1, 9-3, 11 -0, 12-1 and now 15-1, that's 62-8, Jack. Now I'm sorry but something has to be done, at first, the Engineers were going to be dropped but these numbers show that your squad needs to be split up so all teams can have a fair shake of winning and the majority of the games will be closer" Moore explains to Hobbes who looks very angry.

"Now wait, where does that put me, who am I to coach?" Hobbes asks.

Moore suggests "Well, since it was a member of Packer's team that made the complaint, you could possibly join and coach their team"

"They're 0-6, how do you expect me to coach a group like that?" Hobbes states.

"Well, with Bill here who knows the game and if anyone can do it, Jack, it's you" Moore tells him.

"What about the ice hawks logo, can it become this Engineers team?" Hobbes asks.

"It's possible for that to happen but if not, it can be something similar if you require it to, Jack" Moore says to him.

Hobbes disappointingly says "Is this how you're going? Is this your decision? Moore nods and Hobbes lowers his head and raises it "Alright, I guess I have no choice but if I do this, then there's some players I wish to take with me, it's only 3-5 players but the rest can be divvied up between the other teams but I ask that you allow me to pick 3-5 specific players and put them on this roster, will you permit me?"

Moore agrees, Hobbes shakes his hand and walks out, followed by Bill, Bobby, Connor and his mom.

The news is eventually spread around, Hobbes is on his way to telling his team the information but is stopped by Bill.

Bill says "Jack, how are you?"

Hobbes slowly responds with "I've been better, a lot better. I don't know how I'm going to tell them, they have to be split up, it's going to break their hearts".

"I know but it's for the best, the teams will be evened up more and any team will have a shot to win the championship" Bill states. "Oh and by the way, who are you keeping?" Bill asks.

Hobbes looks at him and says "I'm keeping the players I told you about, Sullivan, Banks, Ford, Richards and Granville, they're going to win games these players of yours could never win, those players are going to win the division and they're going to win the championship just like they would as Ice Hawks. Now do you have a problem with that, Bill?"

"Maybe but you have to remember you're coaching a dozen other players, not just five, you want your whole team to be good, not just your stars because there'll come a time where they can't get it done and you'll need your other players to step it up, right Jack" Bill states.

Reilly reluctantly agrees and Bill pats him on the back saying "Don't worry, I'll be scouting for a few additions who could come in handy. See you around".

Bill walks away, Hobbes enters his teams dressing room where his players sit in their street clothes, he looks at all of them and says "I'm sure you've heard some news in the league regarding us, well, whatever you heard could be true. See, the league representatives have decided to split you all up and divvy you up with the other teams if roster space is available, I'm sorry it has to be this way, the league wants equal, fair chances for all teams, not just sheer dominance from 1 team. Again I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen but it did, I thought this would have been a perfect season for our squad but I guess we'll never know…that's all".

Members of the team walk away except for five players who he told to stay behind, when the other players are gone, Hobbes looks at the remaining players, his stars faces and says "Johnny, Banks, Ford, Drew and Tyler, I'm informing you that you're all going to be on the same team and I'll be your coach".

His stars faces light up, "You're coaching us, coach" Drew says.

"Co-Coaching you guys" says Hobbes.

His stars get suspicious and ask "With whom and what team?" When Hobbes mentions the name Packer and the team name Engineers, complaints are heard. Hobbes tries to settle them down "Alright, I know how you feel but that's the way it is, now just lookout for each other, help each other out and WIN BIG OR GO HOME!"


End file.
